Hard surface cleaners are commonly available for general purpose cleaning of relatively hard and impermeable surfaces. Various surfaces that can be cleaned using hard surface cleaners include plastic, ceramic, vitreous, and metal surfaces. Hard surface cleaners are often used to clean surfaces having a shiny finish, such as tiles, washbowls, toilets, bathtubs, walls, floors, painted and washable wallpapered surfaces, etc. Exemplary disclosures of hard surface cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,711 to Gershun et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,223 to Klinkhammer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,805 to Sherry et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,423 to Garabedian, Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,807 to Garabedian, Jr. et al.
Glass can be considered a type of hard surface. Glass cleaners, however, are often formulated to account for the desired transparency of glass when used, for example, as windows and mirrors. Glass cleaners are often available in a form that is ready to use. A consumer will purchase a glass cleaner, such as a window cleaner, and use the glass cleaner directly on a glass surface. Exemplary disclosures of glass cleaner compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,326 to Maile et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,198 to Masters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,482 to Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,324 to Svoboda, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,681 to Newmiller.
Hard surface cleaners and glass cleaners often include volatile organic compounds (VOCs). Volatile organic compounds include those compounds exhibiting a vapor pressure of less than 0.1 mm Hg at 20° C. Because of the environmentally harmful effects of volatile organic compounds, there is a desire to provide cleaning compositions that minimize the use of volatile organic compounds.